1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motion detection systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are motion detection systems that use a camera. The camera captures the detailed shape of an object, and the captured shape of the object is shown on a display, for example. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-511897 (Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1)) discloses a technique related to such a motion detection system.